Tastes Like Blueberries
by I-Have-The-Eyes
Summary: Matt and Mello go to the carnival together. MelloxMatt Fluff T for language.


"But Matt...I don't wanna go to the carnival!" I whine. _What's so great about the carnival anyways? All that's there is a few boring rides and couples sucking off each others face on the Ferris wheel...I wish I had someone like that...someone meaning Matt. Not that I'd never admit it._

"Aw, come on Mel. We need a break from all this work. And at any rate, it's way better than laying down and eating chocolate everyday. If you keep that up, you'll get..."

"DON'T say it..." I say in a warning tone, glaring at the annoying goggled person in front of me.

"...**fat**." He says with a smirk plastered on his face.

"FINE! Let's go then, asshole."

"See Mello, isn't it nice to not be crammed in the stuffy apartment all day?" Matt asks with a _genuine_ smile on his face while we're walking around this shitty place. _He's really starting to piss me off._

"No, not really, no." I hear Matt let out a long sigh. "Well, I told you I didn't wanna come!"

"Yeah, yeah." Another sigh. "Hey, how about I try to win you that stuffed bear? Will that make you feel better and not so freaking pissy?"

"Pssh! Like you can win that anyways!" I snort.

"Fine! I'll show you, brat." I just respond by sticking my tongue out. After a few minutes of arguing, we walk up to this sad looking game stand with milk bottles that you're supposed to knock down or something.

"Two balls for 3!" The idiot working behind the counter says loudly, ignoring my giggling at his choice of words. Matt hands him the money and proceeds to chuck each ball, unsuccessfully.

"Oh yeah Matt, you're amazing at this. Really."

"Shut the hell up, Mello. I'd like to see you do better."

"Fine, I will." I say, handing the freak 3 for two more balls. I pick one up and throw it as hard as I can. _BAM!_ The bottle gets knocked over. _Not so high and mighty now, are we Matt?_

"Ha! Now I just have to get the other one..." I say in utter concentration. I toss the next ball...and I miss.

"Yeah. So much better." Matt says.

"Here's your prize, young lady." The guy says holding up a cheap, tiny stuffed turtle. I feel my face get red from both anger and embarrassment. Matt can't stop laughing at the guy calling me 'young lady' and when I glare, he just laughs harder.

"Oh, fuck you." I say, grabbing the piece of garbage out of his hand and chucking it at the now tearing red-head. "Come on, I wanna go now."

"But we barely went on any rides. We only went on that backwards spinny-ride..."

"Which made me puke all over, by the way...I WANT CHOCOLATE!" I scream, getting stares from passers-by.

"How could you just throw-up and then want chocolate?"

"Well, your goggles are stupid!"

"Real mature. Anyways...wanna go on the ferris wheel? Everything else here looks likes its gonna make you sick." _F-ferris wheel? But that's where couples go...Sigh..I wish you felt the same way._

"Uh..yeah. Sure." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks light up.

"Well, come on then. Let's go before we miss the next ride!" Matt says pulling my arm along with him, making me blush more than before, if that was even possible.

Surprisingly, there is no line for the Ferris Wheel, and Matt drags me onto the ride; we're the only ones on the entire ride.

"Guess someone else must puked all over this ride, huh?" I say nervously as we step together in a booth.

"Heh..yeah." Matt says. _Wait..is he acting nervous too, or is it just me?_

The seat inside is awfully small and we're squished so close together._ Not that I mind_. As the ride starts, there is an awkward silence between us, and I don't know what to do. I notice that as we are getting closer to the top, there are fireworks going off and I just can't help thinking how beautiful they look. All the blues, greens, reds and whites mixing together in such a pretty explosion of lights. _I'd never say that out loud, of course._

"Aren't they beautiful?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, if you call a mixture of charcoal, sulfur and potassium nit--"

"Uh Mello."

"Yeah Matt?" I ask.

"Shut up for once." He says and then Matt does something completely unexpected. He grabs the the back of my head and pulls me into a gentle but passionate kiss. I'm too shocked to respond at first, but I do as I feel him pulling away. I run my hands up and down his sides slowly, causing him to gasp.When his mouth opens, I take this chance to slide my tongue in, exploring his mouth. _Tastes like blueberries. _We were forced to pull apart after a few minutes, both blushing fiercely.

"Matt?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me to the carnival." I say and lay my head on his shoulder as we watch the sky flare with smoldering lights.


End file.
